Delta Force
Delta Force' Chapter 1. Firebase Pheonix, Afganistan Firebase Pheonix has very quiet at the night. Everyone was slept, expect for the US rangers on night duty. Also, the F-15E squadron commander Brian “Hawk Six” Claude had insomnia. He could not sleep very well and he helped with the patrols. This night was quiet. There were no Taliban night attacks or aircraft arriving at night to sold out the whole airbase. It was a matter of time until it was the morning. A ranger woke up. As the sunshine touched his body, he realised that he's late. He quickly dress up wake up the others of his squad. They went to Captain Raider, like every morining. There the other rangers were waiting for them. Seconds after they gained the formation, Captain Hawkings went to the squad, who was late. They looked him scared. The place was full of silence. Suddenly, Captain Hawkings shouted: Sergeant Adams! Step forward! Adams stepped forward shakly. He scarly said: Yes, sir. Hawkings shouted again, this time at Pvt. Doward: Pvt. Doward! One step ahead of the two! Cpl. Foley! Join your frends. Foley bravely say: Yes, Captain! Hawkings said: You are asking yourselves why I are you seperated from the other. Pfc. Libarra, Pvt. Griffen, Pvt. Lonard, join them. They stepped one step where were the rest of their squad. Hawkings continued: Or not you know why you're here. In front of me. Griffen, I am sure you know why. Right? Griffen didn’t say anything. Hawkings continued again: Come on, don’t be afraid, share with the rest of us… oh, it seems, today nobody of you don’t want to talk. Pvt. Doward: You shout at every battlefield. Today you slept long. Then, its allowed. I thought it'll one of the f**king mornings, but its one of the funniest in my f**king life. Squad! And they shackled. He continued: I want this morning to have a good tour over the f**king base! Go! And the squad started running across the firebase. Hawkings ordered the rest of rangers with a smile: You get ready for the arriving of Delta Force. You re dissmised. (To a officer) Ha! Ha! Ha! Lieutenant Murray: That was very funny! Lieutenant Murray started stated talking while laughing: Yeah, those boys were shocked from your thrlling voice, sir. Haha! Ahem… Ok, let's go. The deltas'll be here in less than half hour, sir. Hawkings agreed with Murray. They went to see the weapons training. The new ranger recuits are doing their gunfighter phase of training. There the recurits were firing M4 assault rifles and M240B machine guns. They were throwing grenades too. Hawkings told to a sergeant Allen, who was one of the soldiers, who trained the recruits. Cpt. Hawkings: Sgt. Allen, great job. You train them very well. The training is over for today. Get them ready for the arrival of Delta Force. Sgt. Allen: Yes, sir. Last magazines for today. The whole firebase got ready for the Deltas. They are here with a special misson. They are arriving with a C-130 from Kabul at 10:30 am. Chapter 2. Firebase Pheonix, Afganistan A C-130 Hercules was at the horizont. It was getting closer and closer to the runway. And it landed on the base. The ramp of the Hercules suddenly opened. An ANA squad along with the Delta Force operators got out of the plane. Cpt.Hawkings's company greeted them. Cpt.Hawkings started: I am Cpt. Hawkings, nice to meet you... Murray: I am Lt. Murray. Dusty: My name Captain Brad Patterson - 1st Special Forces. Operational Detachment - Delta. This is my team number one: This is Lt. Archer, Sgm. Vegas, Msg. Frost, Sgt. Truck, Sgt. Grunt and Cpl. Grich. You can call me Dusty. Archer: We are Fox team from JSOC. Hawkings: I heard, that you are here with something of special operation from Brigadier Gen. Molthy. Dusty: Yeah. Vegas show them. Vegas get closer to Hawkings and Murray and with a laptop in his hands. Vegas: Well let's go to that table and sit down. They went to the table and sit on the chairs there. Vegas opened his laptop. There was picture of a scud tactical balistic missle. Murray recognized it and said: It’s a Scud missle. If you re hunting balistic missles you won't find them in Afganistan today. Vegas: Mistake. All Scud missles from the Afgan civil war are destroyed but someone suppelies the Talibani with missles. We think that Chenchens are supporting them. Murray: Chenchens in Afaganistan? Archer: Vegas tell them about the Chechen activty. Vegas: At the middle of the second Chechen war. Some chenchens are entering Afganistan and buying weapons for their coutry. This way they become work with the Talibani. Archer: The CIA ordered us to find the weapons and destroy them. Hawkings: How can we help? Archer: We must get the Badakhshan Province.Secretly, Dusty had a briliant idea. Dusty: First, we need your best rangers. Murray: Ok I know who are they. Truck: We ll chose them. Grunt: Captain waint for a minute we have something to tell you. Murray: I'll gather up the rangers. Dusty: Grich, Truck tell the captain we'll chose the rangers. Grich: Ok. Vegas took his laptop. He, Frost, Archer and Dusty went to see Hawkings's company. They were in formation. Murray: Company, listen up. This is Delta Force unit Fox team. There are here to take the best of you. The rangers become very exited that they can be chosen to work with the Deltas. Murray: This Captain Dusty, leader of the team. Dusty: Greetings rangers! I see your are excited. Each squad will do the CQB test in Hangar 2. I want to see how faster you can get to it. Get to the line. Sgt. Adams's squad looked bad. Adams: I this is not fair, but do everything to be first, squad. They get on line for the running. Frost: Ready, set… GO! And the rangers started running. They ran over 300 meters. At the end Cpl. Foley got first and won the race. The others arrived. Dusty: What s your name kid. Foley: Corporal.. Foley, sir. Dusty: Rest. You are our first choice. Archer: Yes. This is a Delta Force time! Great job, Corporal! The corporal and his squad smiled. Now Each sqaud done to CQB test. Baker company is in the 1st Battalion of the 75th ranger regimant. Its acting commander Captain Hawkings arrived. He lieutenant Murray and Fox team watched the rangers CQB test. The tests are for time. The firsts squads done awful. Truck and Grich chose only one squad for now. It was time for Sgt. Adams's squad. Adams: Do everything, you got squad. Cpl. Foley wasn’t at with his squad. He has rest. Adams's squad made the test for 20.9 seconds. Delta Force go speechless. Suddenly, Frost told these five noble words. Frost: These … are … the … future … Deltas. Dusty: Yeah. Great job, future deltas. Bring here Corporal Foley and the other squad. Cpt. Hawkings watched and been pissed off. He tried to get off his angry face and say: With all my respect Delta, but Adams's teams aren't our best. Grich handle Hawkings s problem. Grich: Where's their problem? Hawkings: Sometimes they'll be late at morning sometimes. Grich:Oh. I'll hadle their problem soon. The two chosen squads get in formation. Dusty: Listen up, sqauds. We are going to Badakhshan province. Get ready yourselves for a HALO jump. We're going to sneak in a Talibaini camp. Meet at the C-130 after half an hour. Dissmised. The rangers ready their stuff. After half an hour they got in the C-130 Hercules, along with Fox team and leave Firebase Pheonix. Chapter 3. Near Fayzabad, Badakhshan Province, Afganistan The night was pieceful. The C-130 Hercules flew height over the mountains. The rangers ready their equipment for the jump. Pvt. Donard: I have done HALO jumps only in training. Pfc Ibarra: Lucky, you the first free fall on military operation is very exicting. You'll see. Grunt arrived. Grich: Ready for the free fall, rangers. Rangers: HUA! Grunt: Then, let's go. They went to the others. Dusty: Oh, there you are. Are your gear ready. The commanders of the two squad reported. Adams: Yes ready and wainting sir. Sgt. Toby the squad leader of the other squad. Toby: Yes, sir. They are ready for the HALO. Dusty: All right.(To the plane commander on radio) Colonel. We are ready. Open the ramp. The colonel opened the ramp. They wait for the green light… Green light! They jumped out of the plane. They started falling down. But, after 15 seconds they deployed their parachutes. They use their GPSs to land at the exact point were is the landing zone. After some minutes of “flying”, they landed at the landing zone. Dusty: Regroup on me. The others regroup with Dusty. Vegas: The camp is two miles north. We can expect large patrols. Archer: So, don’t blow our stealth, got it. Truck: Use suppressed weapons only. Dusty: Then, let's go. They move up. After some minutes moving they saw a some enemies moving in. Frost: We have got hostiles. Archer: Wait for separate, then take them out. Kill shots only. They wait for the separation. Ibarra: Separation. Grich: On 3…1…2…3 now. And Adams's squad killed one of the enemy group. Dusty and two rangers take care for the other group. Vegas: All clear. Dusty: Vegas, Truck, Grich, search the bodies for intel. Everyone else regroup on me. The others regroup. Dusty: Now. You must go prone in the field nearby. You will see later. Use the snow and the dark to cover your advance. After the field, we'll arrive at the enemy camp. There we'll kill all of the enemies and we're done... for now. Vegas: We've got some equipment. It's used by Checnya boyeviki, but also there's russian army rifles registred. Truck: Stolen, we think. Archer: Of course. Now let's go. They went to the field. They went prone to be sure that, the enemy won't see them. After the “prone moving”, as Grich call it, they were behind the camp. Dusty: Now, the plan is-Adams's squad will attack from the left side. Sneak into the left. Toby, on the right. We'll attack from this. The two ranger squads get in position. Toby: Ready. Adams: Ready. Dusty: Weapons free. Sgt. Toby's squad fired their modified M4A1s with suppresors, then was Adams's rangers and the deltas. A Talibani took a molotov cocktail and throw it on the ground. Frost killed him with his supperesed M4A1 with red dot sight. The molotov cocktail made a fire. Vegas: We've got more enemies in the area. Hear the radio. Dusty: Those Talibanis have gone crazy. Archer:Yeah. The smoke will alert them, so we gonna move.Dusty: Yeah. Let's go. There'll… Suddenly, a SCUD missle was fired. Dusty: F**K!!! Frost:Those enemies are making me mad and sick. Archer: Damn! Me too. Dusty: Let's f**king kill them. We gonna stop those b*****ds.They went in to the position of the tactical missles. Vegas: We are on the right track, let's move. They reached a road. Truck: We've got vehicles closing in. Vegas: Loaded with SAMs. Dusty: Stop them. We'll take them over. The drivers resistance, but the rangers and deltas killed them before they grabbed their pistols. Then, they take over the trucks and went to the site of the missles. There they were a SCUD and some Talibanis. Delta Force and the rangers killed them. Dusty: Good job, teams. Sabotage the missles. Adams and his boys sabotage them with some C4s. Dusty called HQ. Dusty:HQ, this is FOX-1, we have stop one of the ballistic missles but the enemies fired one. HQ: FOX-1, this is Agent POD, we ve tracked the missles its HE loaded. The frechies will try to blow it from the air. Don't worry, there won't be any nukes for now. But that dosen't mean, you won't pressed with the misson case, our satellites here saw more missles in the town of Fayzabad. Dusty:We are heading there, now. POD: Right. Make it, ASAP, we don’t have much time. We are sending a QRF. It will assist in ten over. Dusty: Roger.(To The others) Listen up. We are going to Fayzabad. We gotta find the missles, take them out and we are done. Vegas: We've take out the SAMs on the trucks and put some MGs. We'll be at the town right at sunrise. Are you ready. Rangers:HUA!!! And they got in the trucks and head to the town of Fayzabad, where are the SCUD missles. The deltas and rangers separate in two groups to make it faster. Chapter 4. Fayzabad, Afganistan The two trucks got in the town. They moved through the nasty poor streets of the town. It was quiet. Archer: All units, stay alert b.. An Afgan got out with a RPG!!! The truck was blown up. Frost, Archer, Sgt. Adams and Pfc. Ibarra got up and return fire on the enemies closing. The rest of the squad were wounded or dead. Archer: FOX-1, this is FOX-2, we've been ambushed by the enemy, do you copy over… (to Frost) Frost throw some smoke. we gonna get to that buliding. (radio) FOX-1 do you copy over. Damn! Frost throwed a smoke grenade. Adams: Ibarra, Frost, help me getting the wounded inside. They took the wounded inside. Archer: Get outta the f**king windows and secure the top floor. Frost: Adams, with me. Archer: Private, help me with these guys. Frost and Adams secured the top floor. Archer and Ibarra moved the wounded to it. They were feared a lot in this fight, but they don’t give up. The army platoon arrived with a CH-47 Chihook. It landed on a street. The army soldiers get out very fast and engaged the enemy in the back. The Chihook got in the air, again. The gunners fired their machine guns and cover the ground forces.The Talibani fired RPGs at them. Meanwhile, Cpt. Dusty and the rest of the deltas and rangers disable the SCUD missles, after they clear the area of the SCUD launch site. Their radio was destroyed, when the enemy attacked them. The US forces cleared Fayzabad after over 5 minutes. They rally up and create a small command post, until reinforcements arrive. Dusty: We completed our misson. Truck and Grunt died, but at least the Talibans were defeated. We made it. Sgt. Adams, Sgt. Toby, you and your rangers were great in this operation. In near future, you can be transfered to Delta Force. Then a US army soldier you all become: Sir. General Molthy is looking for you. Dusty: Alright. Later, guys. He went inside a tent. They saw each other on the monitors. Molthy: Captain Dusty, great job.You and your men make a great job stopping the nuclear terrorism. Dusty: Thank you, sir. Molthy: It's hard to say, but the war's not over. You've got a new objective from CIA. Agent POA had to leave in a hurry. He left this sheet of paper for me to tell you. So… you must get to Pakistan, Chitral Ataliq baazar. That's all. Dusty: Ok, general. We'll Colonel Dear's plane. He's just arrived at the airport. Molthy: Alright, captain, good luck. Dusty: Thank you, sir. Bye. Molthy:Bye. He went to tell the others. Dusty: Fox Team, we got another objective. Archer: Oh, you're kidding, right. Dusty: No, and I think it's serious. We are going to Pakistan. We'll use Dear's Hercules. They got in the plane and head to Pakistan to their next operation. Chapter 5. Near Chitral, Pakistan The C-130 flew out of Fayzabad airport. They've contacted with the the Pakistani goverment, that they'll fly over Chitral and land in a Pakistani air base nearby. For more safer only, Dusty and Frost will parachute when they fly over the town. The others will join them later. Dusty: Frost, are you ready. Frost: Yes. Colonel Dear arrived, along with the others of the team. Dusty: We are ready. Dear: Good, because we're lying over an area, perfect for a parachute jump.The ramp opened. Archer: Good luck. Dusty: Thanks. Some keep the Pakistani busy, while other come to Ataliq baazar. Got it, gentlemen? The team: YES! Dusty: Good. Dear: You can jump now, boys. They've jumped from the plane. Then, they opened their parachutes and landed at Pakistani ground. After the landing, they hide the parachutes in the grass and went in the town. Meanwhile, Dear's plane landed on the Pakistani airbase. Dusty and Frost were in the middle of a military exercise of the Pakistan air force airmen. They got hidden in the grass. Dusty called Dear's plane. Dusty: Xray-10, do you copy over. Dear: This is Xray-10. Dusty: This FOX-1 Code 5. Xray-10 copies. Xray-10: We'll contact with your team. Stay hidden at all cost. They made to hide from the airforce airmen. Dusty and Frost reached a hill. Dusty: We were off our way. Frost: Damn, we're lost. Dusty: I am not so sure. Look, there's the town. Frost: Something reminds me of 2001. Dusty: Yes, we'll do that. What Dusty and Frost mean is about the battle of Tora Bora.They were “sliding” down the moutain when the Talibani overrun them. It's a bad memory. Dusty and Frost will do something like this. They made it alive. Frost: Oh… It wasn’t so bad. Dusty: Of course, when there's no one to fire at you and try to kill you. Ok let's go. And they finally arrived at the town. Chitral. A town to the west bank of the Kunar river. It's close to Afganistan. The Chitral baazar is very big. You can find everything there. Many Nuristanis, Tajiks and Uzbeks are often seen here. Women are rarely visble. Mostly, men and children go out. They do the shooping and the other work. Here people mostly speak Khowar. But sometimes they also speak Pashto. Dusty and Frost were searching for agent POA. After 15 minutes of searching, they finally found the CIA agent. Frost saw him sitting on chair to a house, reading the newspaper. Frost: Dusty, isn't that the agent? Dusty: Yes. They went to him. Dusty: Agent POA. POA: Captain Dusty, good to see you. Let's get inside the house. They went inside. There's Jabad, a Pakistani informant, working for CIA, served Kahwah - the traditional northwest Pakistani green tea. POA:It's good, that you arrived in time. Frost: What's the misson? Frost asked fast. POA: Calm down. I will explain everything. I have enough time for to tell you. (To Jabad) Jabad, bring the files. (To Frost and Dusty) So, our target is a Afgan Al-Queda leader. He is hiding here. We…, Jabad bringed the files, that POA told. POA: Mohanmed Al-Habir. Born 16th July 1979 in Kabul. His father was a politican, assasinated in 1986. When the civil war in Afganistan ended and the enemies came into power, the new army took him from school and made him as a soldier. And this way, he become terrorist. His family had russian connects. That's how some of the chenchens come in Afganistan. We gotta catch him alive. Jabad's phone ringed. Dusty: All right. We'll catch him alive, to tell us where's their HQ. The rest of the team arrive in the same moment. POA: Hello, team. The team: HELLO, AGENT! Jabad: My scouts have saw Al-Habir. POA: That’s our target. Here's a headshot of them. Jabad continued. Jabad: In east side of the town, wearing a navy blue tracksuit. Dusty: Roger that. Split up team. Be careful, there will be civvilans and possible to have some Pakistani military too, so let's not attaract their attention and grab him in a narrow alley. Got it? The others: Yes. POA: Jabad, tell your men to be close. You may us the trucks to escape, if we get heat on us. Jabad: Ok. And the manhunt on Al-Habir begin. Chapter 6. Chitral, Pakistan Fox team split out all over the east side of the town. Archer and Vegas sawed him. Vegas: We've saw the target. Dusty: Copy that. Take him out and go to the corner quickly. We'll come with a jeep. They've got closer to him. He resist and try to escape, but Vegas made to stop him. They hide in corner. The jeep arrived and took them. They went inside. POA asked him some questions. Archer was making him to talk with his “aggresive mentods”.' ' POA: Dammit! Where's your f**king camp, you son of a b**ch! And he hitted him in the face. Archer: Man, don’t be so aggresive. It's done this way. And Archer throwed him on the floor. Poor Afgan. He was all in wounds. The agent rested, because Al-Habir is very strong. Even Archer can't make him talk, even that he's the best in torture tactics. He continued. Archer: So your name was Al-Ha.. I don’t know your name and I don’t f**king care about it. I care only about you. Where's the base? Talk. Damn! I'm gonna kill you. He took his head and started to hit in the wall. Bam bam. Mohammed was all in blood. Al-Habir: Leave me alone!!! Archer: Yes. I will. S**t. I am tired. Boss, handle our friend here. You've gonna love, captain Dusty. Dusty: Oh. Hi. Mohamed, right. Hamir: F**k you, you American f**k. Dusty: Don’t be rude. I am gonna sit on this chair. Let's talk about your religion. You're Islamic, right? How appropriate. Meanwhile, Archer closed the door and go to rest. Al-Hamir: What do you care. Dusty: Many… Many. Everyone of you are terrorists and will have to be cutted one by one, bone by bone. Dusty looked Mohammed that way, that he s**ts his sweatpants. Dusty: You've s**tted your pants. Of course, you f**king islamist. And turned the table around. Mohammed: Don’t be a nazis. Dusty: That's the the best you've got? I can't be much much bad. Only with his face, Dusty was demanded to find the headquarter. Chapter 7. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MacDill_Air_Force_Base MacDill Air Force Base],Florida, USA ''' General Molthy went to the USA in the US special operation command HQ in MacDill Air Force Base to tell Admiral Flagg where is hidden Al-Queda. He landed at the base. Then, he went inside the admiral's office. Molthy: Sir. Flagg: General. Good to see you, old friend. The admiral got up from his chair and shake hands with Molthy. Then, they sit. Molthy: Sir. According to the intel, we have from the CIA and the Delta Force, that Al-Queda is hidden deep near the Red Sea. Here is the place. He gived the admiral a map, showing Al-Huadaydah Governorate and the exact location market with a pen. Flagg: So, it's in Yemen. Molthy:Yes. It's a old fortress with underground catacombs. Flagg: Ok. Thank you so much, general. here. Contact me with the president and NATO command. Molthy: Right away. Molthy went to do the order. They make a teleconference with NATO command and the White House, to discuss about the situation. Flagg: Hello, Mr. President, Secretary General Peeters, Secretary Killvan. President of USA: Hello, admiral, Peeters, Killvan. Peeters: Hello, allies. Killvan:Hello to everyone. Admiral Flagg, I heard you wanted to make this call. Flagg: Yes, sir. Because, I wanted to tell you about the intel our and the CIA units found. President of USA: Go ahead. Flagg: Acoording to their intel, Al-Queda is hidden in Yemen. Peeters: Can we be sure it's right. Flagg: I have a lot of fate in the Deltas, that helped the CIA agent. President of USA: I think we have to try. Killvan: Justice have to be done. I vote yes. Peeters: We'll have to discuss with the other NATO members. Flagg: With all my respect, sir. There's no time for discussing. We've got the trail, so, we must stop the terrorists, before they move out from their HQ. As someones say “Don’t think …act”. Killvan: It's settled then. We'll send a Special Boat Service unit. It's a royal frigate, patrolling the Red Sea. Flagg: There's a fleet of Combinated Task Force 160 in the Red Sea. It's right at the near the coast, where's the enemy HQ. They'll send their naval infantry, commandos and ambiguous vehicles. Peeters: The task force navy ship will provide support to the ground froces. Molthy come. Molthy: Sir, Fox team is on route to Yemen to check the suspected HQ. Hello sirs. President of USA: Tell them, to join in the op. Killvan: Fox team. A roval army. General have talked about them. They are good commandos. Flagg: That’s right. When we'll begin the op, Secretary general? Peeters: Right at 17:46 on Yemen time. President of USA: Alright. Let's hope the op will be sucsessful. Killvan: Yes. The teleconference ended. NATO prepared for the operation. In it there were Republic of Korea, Canada, UK, and USA naval forces. Some US paratroopers from the 82nd will arrive with 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment helicopters. There will be US navy seals, US navy marines, Korean marines and UK SBS units. Delta Force Fox team will parachute in this op again from a MC-130 Combat Talon of the 919th special operations wing, with parachute soldiers of the 4th Brigade, Combat Team of 25th Infantry Devision. The assault will gonna be from two sides. Fox team and the Company of 4th BCT will attack the east, while the main assault force of Combinated Task Force 160 will attack the south. They will join up and stop the terrorists once and for all. '''Chapter 8. Near the coast of Red Sea, West Yemen The naval troop get ready. They went to the ground with landing crafts. There were US and Korean marine corps on Assault Amphimious Vehicles (AAV). The marines, the navy, commandos, and the AAVs proceed to the base. They were fully armed and prepared for the assault. The navy ordered them to hold their position, until the birds arrived. A Combat Talon come out of the horizont. Canadian marine saw it(on radio)The Comabat Talon arrived. Colonel Davis: Roger that. All units. Repeat, all units, be ready to engage. The deltas and paratroopers parachuted down in the rocky desert. The landing was little hard, but no one got hurt Dusty: We are on the ground. Combat Talon Pilot: Roger that. Head to the target. Dusty: We see it. Frost: Oh, this was the most baddest landing in this days. Grich: Yeah, bro. (To soldier) You alright, man? Paratrooper: Oh, no problem. Dusty: Listen up, people. Time to stop the Al-Queda terror once and for all. We are moving up. They went closer to the HQ. It's a big fortress. Heavily guarded. The terrorists had mainly russian weaponry. All units were in positions, waiting the choppers and the cofrimation of command. After sometimes. Command: This is a Command. We've comfirmed that, all tangos in the HQ are enemies. Repeat, the all tangos in the fortress are hostile, over. The Nightstalkers arrived and the battle begin! The marine forces were advancing forward. The US vehicles were with them. They had to use smokescreens to advance, because the enemy had RPGs, ready to strike them up. The 82nd units cleared the building of the fortress with support of US and UK navy and commandos. They cleared most of them and proceed to help the others. There was Delta, the BCT, and the naval infantry and vehicles. Frost and Vegas were providing sniper support. Frost was shooting with a M110 SASS, while Vegas was with a rifle with a spotting scope, calculating the athmosheric conditions, and telling Frost the wind's speed and helping him to snipe the enemies. Their position was a roof of a house. The naval battery and the Nightstalkers helped out in the fight. The NATO forces reached the main square. Here. They will fight of the last of the Al-Queda in the fortress. But, who knows what is waiting for them inside the dark catacombs in underground. The US and Korean marines arrived first, then the navy seals, the troops from the 82nd and Fox teams, The AAVs, and the 160th team's Black Hawks. The navy hold fire, because the frendlies were too close to the target. In the middle of the battle, Dusty meet up with the navy seal team's leader - Mother. Dusty: You must be the seals team leader. Mother: Yeah. Call me Mother. Dusty: Alright. Let's finish this. (To his team) Grunt, you see the MG nest? Grunt: Yeah. I'll take care of it. Dusty: Good. Archer, Mother, let's move. Mother: Voodo, cover us. Griggs, with us. The four spec ops soldiers move up, while their two support gunners covered them. They neutralized the MG nest. Dusty killed some enemies in a hut, with his M4A1 with AGOG scope. Mother killed a RPG team, who was just going to destroy a marine armored vehicle. After the NATO forces cleared the square, they rallied up and planned, how they'll search and destroy the remains of the terorists in the catacombs underground. Colonel Davis: Command, this is Red Zulu. The fortress is cleared, I repeat, the fortress is cleared. Command: Roger that. Your next target are the catacombs. The best of the ground forces will go into the catacombs. I want you to kill the rest of the soldiers, securing the fortress. Try to stop the fight, if the local army come. NATO haven't contacted with the Yemen goverment. In the catacombs are dark. That’s why Dusty contacted the plane. They arrived with only to drop a crate, with some night vison goggles for the catacombs. The Combat Talon Pilot: This is Dragon Spiral. Mark the right place for the drop. A canadian marine throwed a red smoke grenade. The Combat Talon airdrop was successful. The seals and Deltas equipped the goggles with NODs. Mother: Ok. My team and I are going first. Dusty: We are with you. Davis: You may have to separate. The Korean marines have found another way to the catacombs. Archer: We'll gonna need some troops to move from the other side. Lt. Taylor. A canadian marine officer: My squads will go in the catacombs too. Archer: Alright. Vegas: The night vision equipment is ready. Here, take them. Command: Mother, Dusty, Lt. Taylor. Good luck. They thanked the Command and ordered their men to move up and go lower in the catacombs. There were no communications there. They have to hope, that the structure don’t fall apart when, they are in. The search and destroy misson begin. Chapter 9. Underground Catacombs, near the coast of Red Sea, East Yemen The nasty fight begin. They moved in the dark catacombs. The teams check their corners. The canadian marines cleared their side: Lt.Taylor: We can't move forward anymore. John, take 2nd squad and tell that that we ve cleared this side. Meanwhile, Fox team and Neptune team were fighting with Al-Queda already. Neptune team was formed of: Mother - Team leader, Preacher - Rifleman, Voodo - Heavy Weapons Specialist and Griggs - Marksman. The enemie had the flashlights and flares. Voodo:Flare.Get the No… Aaa. The flare brighted up the teams. The terrorists shot Grunt and Frost. Mother took his M4 and fire it with full fire. Dusty grabbed his Mk23 pistol and open fire at the enemy too. The others were ok and they helped clearing the area. Voodo:Clear. Oh no. Grunt was lying dead. Vegas, check him, if he is alive. Vegas: No. He is dead. I can't help him. Everybody didn’t say anything. It's become quiet. For one minute, this was. Vegas checked Frost. Frost: I am ok. Don’t worry about… aa! F**k. Vegas, clear off his wound. Vegas: No, your not. Dusty, Mother, we're returing to the surface. Frost: Alright, doctor, specialist, spotter, computer expert. Vegas: Shut up. Save your strength. Dusty: We gotta move. Use the NODs only if it’s needed. Mother: Let's get the b*****ds. They moved up. Suddenly, they heard AK fire. From now on, they'll be NODs everywhere. These Al-Queda f**kers have electricity in this part of the catacombs. Voodo: Hostiles are firing their AKs. Preacher: Yeah. I think they're close. Be ready .Archer: At 12 o'clock. Preacher: Flashbang out. Dusty: Wait… Go Go Go! They killed the enemy soldiers. Voodo: Clear. Mother: We got a hallway. Preacher: Archer, you with me. We'll secure the hallway.Dusty: Alright. Command may already send reinforcements. I after you, clear this part to wait for friendlies to show up. Suddenly, many enemy and frendly weapons firing storm up the catacombs. Mother: I think D's right. Griggs: That’s M4 fire. Voodo: Yeah, let's f**king move. Dusty: I think the canadians reached the main post of the terrorists. Voodo: Just a little bit more and Al-Queda is done. They reached a secret hangar with lots of enemy vehicles in it. The islamic terrorists and the canadian marines we in the middle of a firefight. Lt. Taylor's unit found an another way to the secret hangar. Dusty, Voodo, Griggs and Mother joined the fight. Mother: Griggs, target at eleven o'clock. Griggs: Got a visual. Griggs shotted down the terrorist with his M14EBR with 5x combat scope. Voodo fired from his M60 at the enemy technican closing in. The enemy little pinned them down. Canadian Marine: We've got communications here. Dusty: Cover me. I call the reinforcements. (To Command) Command, this is Delta 6. Do you copy that, over?Command: Delta 6, what's your status, over? Dusty: We've pushed out the enemies out of secret hangar, do you located us? Command: Yeah. We see you from the satellite. We're sending in some Blackhawks to support you. ETA: 5 minutes, over. D: Roger. Let's move. Take them out. He gravely get up with his M4/ACOG and opened fire at the last of the Al-Queda. He, along with his brothers honorably fighted the rest of the terrorists for justice, for freedom, for peace. Suddenly, in the middle of the fight, a terrorist throwed a grenade, just were almost all of the NATO soldiers were taken cover. Taylor:Nooo! Covering fire! Command, we need medics down here immediately, dammit! Taylor was shot. Marine: Lieutenant. The marine was headshotted. One canadian squad, Voodo and Griggs only cought the fight. Dusty and Mother get up with their last breaths and took their pistols. D: Mother, let's do it!!!!! They go staight with full force, firing their pistols. The rest of soldiers were busy with a technical part. Marine Sergeant: Damn, destroy that vehicle! D and Mother cleared the rest of left flank. Just as they advanced through the behind the enemy line, a terrorist shotted Dusty and Mother. Mother: Aaaaa.. Dammit! Just as the b*****d was joining to finish D Mother grabbed him, along with his knife. As the hand to hand combat started, the rest of terrorists saw what's going behind their line. A terrorist fired at Mother with his AK-47. That tooks Mother's attention and bought time for the terrorist, he fought hand to hand, to kick him down. Mother layed down heavily wounded. Just as the two terorists were gonna kill Dusty and Mother, the birds arrived. That took their attention. D: Mother!!! Dusty slided to Mother his Mk23. Mother shotted the terrorist in the chest and in the arm. Seconds later, the isamist lied dead on the ground, just to Dusty and Mother. Mother: D. Dusty, you alright? Dusty? Dusty!? Dusty: Yes, Mother… We made it. D closed his eyes. Suddenly, the rest of the soldiers arrived and grabbed them. Voodo: Come on! Come on! I don’t want to happen as in 04. We meed a medical evac immediately. Hurry up. I want organisation fast. Command:A medical vehicle seeking for you and is headed your way. Griggs: I see it. Mother, Dusty, hold on. Everything's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright. Seeking pilot: This is Gower 04, we're landing at the LZ. Lt. Taylor: Copy that. Pvt. Ramirez, Pvt. Orge, help me with D and Mother. They got in the helicopter. The medics taken care for them. Mother will be fine, but Dusty lost many blood. They landed on a aircraft carrier. Mother was ok. Mother went to see D. Mother: Doctor, how is Captain Dusty. Hospital Corpsman: He lost too many blood. There's still a little chance to survive. Mother: What kind of blood type is his blood? Hospital Corpsman: AB. Mother: Damn! Wait. Voodo. He bringed Voodo in there. He give blood to Dusty. The doctors begin the operation. Let's hope, that they'll save Dusty. The rest of Fox team arrived, along with most of the troops in the operation. NATO explained the Yemen government about the operation. They found out, that there's a fight in the area, but there was no scandals, thank goodness. After a long, hard hour of hoping, that D'll survive, the doctor came. Archer, Frost and Vegas get up and started asking him. Crowd: Is Dusty alive?! Archer: Be quiet. Doctor. The doctor looked down with a bad expressions. Doctor: I am sorry, Deltas… We lost Dusty. Archer: No! Doctor, how can this be? Frost: Dammit! Mother: Calm down, Archer! Preacher: Frost, Vegas, you calm down. Archer: Why? Mother: I am really sorry, team. Voodo: At least Al-Queda is dead. Vegas: With the price of a real commando. Neptune and Fox teams returned to the USA. Chapter 10. Arlington National Cementry, Arington County, USA After they returned to the USA, the president of the USA himself gived the Delta Force and the Navy seal team, the medal of honor. Then, they went to the funeral of Cpt. Dusty. Dusty was in a coffin. Some guards of honor tooked him to the brave. They put the coffin in the grave. Then, the honor guards do the 3-volley salute with their M16 rifles. NCO: Fall in! Aim! Fire! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! They buried Cpt. Brad Patterson, codename “Dusty” and continued to bring peace and justice to the world as Tier 1 operators. Warriors are born from loyalty, love of neighbour and country and a desire to protect and safeguard. Their actions are percise, principated and commited to act selfless for the benefying of others. To those men that make every sacrifice to become what they are. For Honor For Country, For Brother… Category:Stories